The invention relates to an instrument panel for a motor vehicle having at least one electronic component which is arranged on a carrier, and/or one plug part, having electrical leads which are conductively connected to the electronic component and/or to the plug part.
Such instrument panels are frequently used in the region of a dashboard in contemporary motor vehicles and are known from practice. The electronic components are embodied, for example, as a speedometer, revolution counter or control device and are plugged onto the plug parts which are attached to the carrier or directly attached to the carrier. Leads which lead away from the dashboard can also be plugged onto the plug parts. As a rule, a plurality of leads are premounted in a cable harness and connected individually to contacts of the electronic components or of the plug parts. The cable harness is then attached to the carrier. The electrical leads which are laid in the cable harness are individually electrically insulated.
A disadvantage with the known instrument panel is that the mounting of the leads is very complex and cannot be automated.